zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Dana Cruz
Dana Cruz (Kristin Herrera) is a fictional character and one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101. She was the roommate and friends of Zoey Brooks and Nicole Bristow in season 1. Her other good friends are Michael Barrett and Chase Matthews. Dana enjoys playing basketball and, along with her best friend Zoey, she is one of the first girls on the PCA Basketball Team, she also enjoys riding skateboards. Dana owns a purple Jet X and usually sleeps on the bottom bunk in her dorm room. Although Dana doesn't get along with her friends most of the time, she is quite a good friend and sticks beside them when they are in trouble. Dana is a main character in the first season, but starting in the second season she was written off after Kristin Herrera left for undisclosed reasons, and Victoria Justice took her place for the rest of the show. Character History Dana is one of Zoey's season one roommates. Dana is good at sports, particularly basketball. In some episodes it was seen that she also likes to skateboard. She also loves to sleep, hates to wake up, and considers mankind's greatest invention to be the snooze button on her alarm clock. She frequently argued with roommate Nicole Bristow, whom Dana blamed for giving her frequent nightmares about "death by blow dryer." Dana's bad attitude is comparable to that of Logan Reese, whom she cannot stand, although both have quite a bit in common and went to a school dance together. Dana has a strong willed personality and will often try to do things on her own, which is shown in "Jet X," but finds she succeeds more in a group. She tends to be sometimes tomboyish, aggressive, and negative. In Season 2, Dana was accepted by a European Student Exchange Program, she moved to Paris. Dana has two arguments throughout the series with Zoey Brooks, one in New Roomies and another in Jet X. In The PCA Survival Guide, her name is Dana Ramsey. She is a snob but she can be sweet at times. Dana is devious and really knows how to mess with Logan. Relationships Zoey Brooks Dana met Zoey on her first day at PCA and although they got off on the wrong foot, they quickly became best friends after that and spent most of their time together at PCA. Zoey often had to break up fights between Dana and her other roommate Nicole Bristow during their first year. Dana and Zoey only have two arguments during the series. Dana and Zoey are both on the Basketball Team and Disc Golf Team together. After Dana left PCA, she and Zoey still kept in touch and remained close friends. Nicole Bristow Dana met Nicole on her first day at PCA and they didn't get along very well because of Dana's attitude. Nicole and Dana constantly fought and Zoey had to break them up. Towards the end of the first season, Nicole and Dana had made peace and were friends but would still have arguments. Dana and Nicole are both on the Disc Golf Team together. The two remained friends after Dana left PCA. Chase Matthews Dana met Chase through Zoey and they became friends. They would often speak to each other and hang out together. Dana and Chase got along most of the time and are both on the Disc Golf Team together. They both remained friends after Dana left after her first year. Michael Barrett Dana and Michael didn't interact with each other a whole lot, but when they did, they seemed to get along well. Logan Reese Dana and Logan fought a lot during Dana's first year and would usually insult each other whenever they see each other. They are both on the Disc Golf Team and Basketball Team together. They only got along on several occasions. The two made peace after the first season and became friends. They remained friends after Dana left PCA. At first, Dan Shneider had wanted Logan and Dana to become boyfriend and girlfriend but later decided that Quinn should take her place. Appearances Dana only appears in Season 1, but made a total of 13 appearances and was present for all episodes. She was mentioned once in the Season 2 episode Back to PCA and appeared in flashbacks during the Season 3 episode PCA Confidential. Dana did not appear in any one of the Zoey 101 TV Movies. Personality traits Dana is a bit of a tom-boy, but yet has somewhat of a girly attitude as well. She is into sports and is one of the first girls on the PCA Basketball Team and is on the Disc Golf Team. Dana also enjoys skateboarding and riding around on her purple Jet X. Dana is a Straight A student as she does very well in her lessons. Dana's tom-boy physique can often cause people to mistaken her for being rather snobbish and intimidating. However, her heart is in the right place and it is clear that she knows who her friends are and takes no prisoners. Gallery : Click here to see the full gallery. Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 1 Category:Female characters Category:Main characters